Where The Wrong Turns Away
by Delicatenowhere
Summary: Where do we get to the point where life itself is unacceptable. You can't do this, you can't do that, you can't date your enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where the Wrong Goes Straight

There we sat, among the hundreds that came to pay their respects. The Burrow has never been so busy, nor so quiet. George wasn't seen. He wasn't heard. And we didn't want to be the first one to point this out to him. I didn't think he would be able to make the eulogy, but he was and throughout most of the time, while the look on his face was withdrawn and painful, no one even dare look at him, he stood up in front of The Burrow and talked about his dear identical twin, brother, companion, best friend, Fred, and he was laughing, he was laughing like he was back in school pulling pranks on Filch or testing out products on first years.

The actual funeral was a few days before with only close friends and family. George didn't come in for this, but afterwards I popped in to get my handbag, eyes still full of tears, and I saw George, sitting up front with the closed casket lose himself in tears. His words were unrecognizable but I ran up to get him when I heard the words slip out of his mouth.

"I'll be there sooner than you think, Gred."

His tears were too much to handle at this point and I grabbed his shoulders and led him up the aisle. He tried to turn around on multiple occasions but I used all the force I could muster to keep him moving straight ahead, without turning his back on his poor, deceased, brother, twin, companion, best friend.

"I don't know what I said there, Hermione. I'm sorry if it scared you." His words were barely audible but I could make them out nonetheless. We walked outside and the first person to grab him was Percy, followed closely by Molly, followed even more closely by Harry, which surprised everyone.

"You're not going to do this alone, George." Harry said in the soothing voice that made everything better for anyone who heard it, except George.

" I'm not George, I'm Forge," He whispered still, "I promise you, I'm Forge."

Back at The Burrow we all heard the crunching of grass I turned around for a moment, partially to see who it was, partially to wipe away the tears that were coming down whether I liked it or not. I missed who it was the first time and when my face went back to George it was a look of pure disgust. He ran towards the mysterious man with his wand pulled out at full range.

"How dare you, how dare you come here, you swine. Get out of my house, get off of my property!" The entire room had turned around by now to see a wandless, frightened, Draco Malfoy who came in his best suit fully ready for the memorial.

I gripped Ron's hand. It was my only safe place at this point. I look to my right and see that the only free spot in the place was directly to my right.

"I promise, I came to only listen. I came here as a memorial, to right my wrong."  
>"I said get out! You and your entire family can leave the country, the pain you have caused everyone is unbelievable. Get out of my brothers memorials."<p>

All of the Order members that were left stood up now, ready in case of a sudden attack of Death Eaters that hadn't been destroyed in the war. No one knew what to think, Malfoy, traitor on both sides, coward on both sides, Malfoy. Here? It just didn't make any sense.

George noticed the absolute fear on his face and saw that Malfoy made no attempt to attack, or initiate any type of conflict at all. "Sit." Malfoy took a second look around and started moving when he noticed the empty chair next to me. He sat down

"Granger."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Every Place Has A New Beginning

The rest of the memorial was, in a word, awkward. No one knew exactly what to do in the presence of a Malfoy that wasn't being an arrogant twat. Sitting next to Malfoy was an experience on its own. He actually was crying at a point, normally I would console crying people, but with it being Malfoy was a whole new can of newts. He felt sorry. He was still a prick, but he was sorry. I never knew in detail how active the Malfoy's were in the Death Eaters, I know they didn't fight, but does that make things any better? They were there, by Voldemort's side, and his mother saved Harry in the long run. Were they alright? Were they not as evil as everyone has played them off as? Time could only tell, maybe I will give him another chance.

After the memorial Harry looked at me with a very worried face on, one I have seen many times in this past year. I explained to him what went on in my mind throughout the funeral, Malfoy's actions, emotions, and faces, I also told Harry to wait there while I go out to talk to Malfoy as I see him quickly walking to get out of there as fast as he possibly can.

"After searching for horcruxes I thought you would be a lot sneakier, Granger."

"And after spending six years with you at school I would think that you would realize that I don't care what you think about me." I had to let my defenses down, "what are you doing here Malfoy. You honestly didn't have to come and pay your respects, or whatever you said, because it made the atmosphere ten times more miserable than it would have been. And we are here because Fred DIED so that is truly saying something."

"Did it ever occur to you that I perhaps felt bad? That maybe, just maybe, I didn't want to be in the position I was forced into. I was told to kill Dumbledore, do you know what that does to a person? I may be snotty, arrogant, and rude, Granger, but one thing that I am not is a murderer."

I was stunned, I couldn't even mumble an apology for putting him on the spot like that, he was only 18. Sometimes I forget that about him, he isn't as grown up as he makes himself out as.

"Now if you are done criticizing me here, I have somewhere better to be. Goodbye Granger, hope to never see you around anymore."

I walked back to Harry who was now accompanied by Ron

"What happened to you?"

"Well, Ronald, I was just over there having a pleasant conversation with the budding gentleman named Draco Malfoy. It was quite great. "

"Really?"

"No Ronald, not really, it was horrible, he let out all of his feelings on me like I was his best mate! Do you know what it's like to have feelings of a Death Eater pushed down your throat! It isn't that much fun, before one of you two decides to retaliate with a sarcastic remark. Let's go see George."

"Hermione now isn't the time to stop using your brain. Do you really think that's a good idea? He hasn't, and won't be himself. Hey, Harry, do you remember that time in 3rd year when Fred dropped one of his "DO NOT USE THIS" Inventions on our heads? What was it called again?"

"Head Ploppers, I believe, ha, yea that made my head shrink for almost 3 days, did they ever come up with a better name than "DO NOT USE THIS" Inventions?"

"No, I don't believe so."

My head was racing with questions about Malfoy. Would they ever be answered?


End file.
